


Connected

by Bluez2776



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: Rey sits in the falcon, so unbelieving of the last few hours. Leaving Luke behind and going to Kylo Ren in the hopes that he would change. Seeing his future so clearly Rey wasn't going to give up on him yet. If no one else had hope, she was going to be the one to carry it.





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> BOy that was a MOvie
> 
> I am an absolute mess of emotion so heres a quick fic!

Rey sits in the falcon, so unbelieving of the last few hours. Leaving Luke behind and going to Kylo Ren in the hopes that he would change. Seeing his future so clearly Rey wasn't going to give up on him yet. If no one else had hope she was going to be the one to carry it.  

She had seen his conflict. Felt it without Snoke's influence. Their bond, strong and vibrant still remained even after the manipulation. She could feel every single thing he did when they touched skin to skin. His fear, his joy, his love. Everything.

Kylo shows up at the worst times. Interrupting conversations or games and even important meetings. (Which she was very early on banned from.) Rey does her best to ignore him. Even if her temper gets the best of her sometimes. Her friends staring at her in horror as she yells at nothing. Finn, Poe, and Rose asking her if she's ok. Hearing about how terrible Kylo is for forcing this on her. For making her feel like this. She doesn't have the heart to tell them the bond is almost comforting. That she knows the lies Kylo Ren hides behind. That he still cares for her, which is a slight comfort as she still cares for him as well.

The worst parts are when he comes to her when she's lonely. Lonely and scared and terrified because there are so few members of the Resistance left. Because Luke is gone and with it the Jedi way. And Kylo comes in whispering sweet nothings to her while she tries to ignore him. Whispering about how powerful they could be together, how strong. How she's not alone. He's right here Rey, there's no need to be scared. He waits patiently with her as she recovers, slowly coming back to herself. There are times when she wants to hate Kylo Ren for what he's done. Knowing his soul matches her own so perfectly she doesn't know if she can. 

Then there are the moments where Kylo breaks down himself. Terrified of what he's done with his own two hands. The times when Han and Luke come back to haunt him like a terrifying dream. The first few times Rey felt no sympathy for the tyrant, content to sit in the bond that opens it seems, at only the worst of times. 

This time, as she sits listening to the painful sobs she reaches out to him, only to be hit by such a powerful burst of pain and sorrow. She wants to touch him, to know that this is real. That it's not an act that he's trying to trick her with. Lightly brushing her fingers on his new cowl. He hiccupped in his sobs as she touched him. Quick as lightning he reached out for her. Rey found herself wrapped up in the arms of the one man she shouldn't be giving comfort to. The same one who had killed his dad and tried to kill Luke. The same one who couldn't kill his mother. 

Rey could feel his pain, sorrow, and pride over what he had done. The only thing that comforted him was the justification of destroying the one thing that had hurt him more then anything else. Rey might not understand what it's like to have someone you trust try to kill you, but she knows exactly how it feels. 

**Author's Note:**

> #SaveBenSolo


End file.
